


Alexandra Hamilton!

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is totally bi for John, Alexandra Hamilton au, Bi, Binder use, F/M, Genderbent Alex, Genderswap, Genderswapped! Alex, LGBT charachters, Reveal later definitely, Underage Drinking, cause all my faves must be drunk, other tags will be included later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: Alexandra Hamilton wants to go to the best boarding school in the country. Only problem is that it's a boys school. Still, she isn't get all the way here from La. Croix just to throw away her shot now. Even if it does mean going by the name Alexander and using a binder. So what if she has a serious crush on her roommate, the ever handsome John Laurens? And who cares if she makes a few enemies? After all, she's non-stop.





	1. It's an all BOY school?!

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been buzzing in my head all day and I hope to turn it into a multi-chapter fix just like my other Hamilfic, Burn, which you should definitely check out. 
> 
> Now on to the story.

She would almost say she hated the hustle and bustle of the city. Almost. 

Alexandra Hamilton made her way through the crow of people who claimed the New York sidewalks as the transportation. A mixed swarm of business men and women hurrying off to their jobs. Sometimes children would run by, eagerly chasing after a sibling with a worried parent not to far behind. 

She takes solace in the fact that she blends in with the crowd. Pulling out earphones and putting her favorite song ahe gets lost in the music and before she knows it the crowd thins out and she stands infront of the biggest school she's ever seen. 

She gaps in awe before shaking herself out of it. She turns and reads the sign engraved into what looks like gold. 'Washingtons New York school for boys'. 

Rewind. 

"For boys?". She exclaims. "The website didn't say anything about it being an all boys school!". 

This ruined her whole plan. Now she'd have to find a new school to go to and buy an apartment. 

'No. Stop that'. She told herself. 'Your getting all worked up over nothing'. 

She started walking away from the building, desperately hoping for one of her famous ideas to spring up. 

"It's an all boys school". She mumbled. "But I'm a girl". 

A realization hit her. 

"But I could be a boy, couldn't I? Just burp, act like an asshole and wear pant all the time instead of skirts".

"This is terrible idea". She says aloud. 

"But it just might work".

-|-

"This is a terrible idea". Alexander's repeats the next day. 

She bought new clothes from the store, boy stuff. Seriously why does boy deodorant have names like 'death fire' or 'skull crush'. She bought some padded clothes that were slightly thicker around the middle so she wouldn't look so skinny. And she purchased a binder online. Learning how to use that thing was nearly impossible but it'd all be worth it if she got in. 

"Mr. Hamilton". A voice calls out over the loudspeaker. She dosen't realize it's her for a moment but she does and stands up quickly, grabbing her bag and making her way to the new student office. 

"Mr. Hamilton?". The principal, Mr. Washington, questions. 

She nods.

"So you want to go to this school? Why? What's so special about this place?".

She dosen't have to think before she answers, she's rethought this question a hundred times over but she takes a moment to recall how to change her voice so she actually sounded like a guy. 

"Well. After my dad left, my mom started pouring her heart into her job. She wanted me to have a better chance then she did and I saved up the money to go here. When she passed away she told me that this is where she wanted me to go. This was her dream school. She said that during the tour back when they allowed girls that she wanted to live in room 44 and get an education. To do something with herself. I'm here to do that. Not just for my mom. But for me".

Washington nods, so she takes it she's doing well. 

"What courses would you take?". He asks next. 

"I'm very passionate about writing so definitely English Language Arts. And I've wanted to be a math or history teacher forever so I'd probably double or triple major those".

"That's a lot of work Mr. Hamilton. Are you up it?". Washington doubts her. 

"Yes sir, but I'm a very hard worker. I've also worked hard to go the extra mile. Almost all my highscool papers went over the word limit and I was in just about every club. Debate is a favorite of mine so it could replace the math major I planned in doing. Lawyering is another dream of mine". How did she forget debate? It was her favorite at her old school and she was the best at it. She led her team to nationals. 

"Is that so?". 

It went on like that for an hour or so, him asking questions and her answering, until Mr. Washington glances at his watch. "I'm dreadfully sorry but I have another meeting to attend to. This was a very promising meeting and hopefully I'll see you at our school soon". 

She bids him farewell and walks out of the office grinning. 

She aced it! Totally nailed it! 

This was the beginning of something amazing.


	2. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra gets in and meets her new, super cute, roommate John Laurens along with her new enemy, a man by the name of Thomas Jefferson.

'Hold up, they don't love you I love you. Slow down, they don't love you like I love you. Can't you see-'. 

Alexandra pushed the button on her alarm clock and reluctantly silenced the Beyoncé song that she programmed to play randomly from her music playlist. 

She yawned and stretched, sitting up in bed. She ignored the urge to lay back down and got out of bed, stumbling to the kitchen and making a bowl of cereal. 

She sat on he couch, lucky no one was home. She'd been staying with her friend from grade school, and they weren't very chummy. She had to get three jobs to afford to room with them so the fact that she was moving out today was good. 

"Wait a second...". Alexandra mumbles. "I'm moving today!". 

The call she'd gotten from Mr. Washingtons secretary that she'd been accepted into the school. She had a tour today. And she had to pack!

"Jesus Christ!". She placed her cereal on the table and quickly jumped off the couch and ran to pack. She pulled out some frees clothes, black pants and a navy blue shirt with a tie. 

She packed all her clothes, boy and girl along with personal items and bathroom stuff. She pushed her several notebooks and books in the bottom of the suitcase and grabbed a picture of her mother. She lingered in it for a moment before clearing her head and putting it in the suitcase. 

"Alright. I'm ready to move!". She checked her phone. The meeting wasn't until 2:30 and it was only. She checked her watch. 9:14. 

Alexandra sighed. "Great. Six hours of nothingness until possibly the biggest day of my life". She left her suitcase by the front door and plopped down on the couch, ditching the tie. She grabbed the remote and decided to waste time watching tv. 

-|-

1:45 came around and Alexandra knew it'd take her a while to get there so she straightened herself up, placing her hair in a ponytail like a boy with long hair would, with strands out. She sighed realizing she couldn't wear earrings, bracelets or any cute accessories that would make the bland outfit look better. She put the tie back on and grimaced at how it felt like she was being strangled. She now understood why her previous boyfriends had shown a dislike for ties. They were clearly uncomfortable. 

That made her wonder, as she began leaving the apartment, a note left on her bed for her roommate. What if there were other things that guys did that girls don't understand? What if guys talked about things when girls weren't around that girls had no clue about? She could find out. She'd be a girl amongst guys. She'd have an inside scoop. She could record her findings and possibly publish them. 

That would be a nice little side project, Alexandra decided. She would find out what made guys act the way they did. 

She stored the thought away as she found herself outside the school. 2:18. She was early but she was a go-getter. She showed initiative she reminded herself cheerfully. 

With a deep breath she walked inside the gates and into the school.

-|-

"Mr. Hamilton? Right this way please, Mr. Washington will be giving you a small tour of the school grounds". The same secretary from yesterday says, standing up from her chair and leading Alexandra into Mr. Washingtons office, putting a stack of papers on his desk before exiting. 

"Ah Mr. Hamilton. Good to see you again. Let's begin the tour shall we?".

He led her out of his office and up some stairs until they came to main area in the second floor. "This is the commons. You can eat lunch, study, and as the kids say 'chill out'. We have a lunch room but this is the more popular spot".

She took in the spot, the neon green and orange booths and the patterned carpet that surprisingly fit together. There were kids sitting around in groups chatting, and eating, some of them with papers obviously complaining about them. 

"And if you follow me I'll show you the dorms".

"Really? Oh I've dreamed of living in those dorms most of my life. Is it true that these rooms were built in the 1800s?". She asks excitedly. 

Washington nods with a chuckle. "Yes. I see you've been reading up on the history of this place". 

"Yes sir. I've been dreaming of this place since I was a little g- boy.

If he noticed her slip up, he didn't say and she continued following him past the lunch room, a library( which she made a mental note of to check later) and finally they made it to the dorms which took up threezg 


	3. Sneak out, freak out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her first full day as a boy, Alexandra feels the need to celebrate. Too bad a curfew and a certain roommate get in the way.

She waves to Lafayette and Hercules, her two newest friends, as she shuts the door to her room. With a long drawn out sigh of relief she slides down to the floor with her back against the door. Twisting the lock. 

"I've got it have a girls night out before I start this crazy week". She mumbles to herself. Putting in her favorite getting ready to go out music she grabs some clothes. Her shortest and sparkliest pink skirt, with ruffle on it that barely passed her thighs and a dark blue tank top, with a cropped black jacket. She picks out white wedges to matc her belt and makes sure that her make up matches.

She curls her hair and when it's done it bounces and cascades down her shoulders. 

She sing she along to a Taylor swift song as she puts in her earrings and a super cute necklace with matching bracelets. 

"Alright, I'm done". She stands in the mirror that she found in the closet. She looks super fabulous that she snaps about five pics on her phone.

"Now how to get out without the boys seeing me". She thinks aloud, hoping the boys can't hear her over the Rihanna sing playing. The windows are too high since she's on the fourth floor. And there's not many other options. 

She gets an idea. One of her famous, if she gets lucky ideas that's not sure to work but might. 

If she hopes. 

She unlocks her door and walks out of her room. Peering around the corner she find all three guys sitting on the couch, John and Hercules playing some two-person shooter and Lafayette cheering them on, more Hercules then John. 

She takes a deep breath.

Alexandra walks out of the room and stops acting surprised to see the boys, who gawk at her. 

She tries to make herself blush, and it's easy because their obviously looking at her unmentionables. 'Boys are animals'. She thinks furiously. 

"Oh... Alex didn't tell me he had friends over. I'll just excuse myself. You won't tell anyone I was here, would you?". She says, fluttering her eyelashes seductively. 

shake their heads vigorously. "Thanks you guys. Your so sweet". 

The last thing she hears is John's voice . "Thank god I'm Bi". He says and she shuts the door. 

She has to refrain from jumping for joy. She sneaks down the hallway, dodging any boys straggling near after curfew by hiding in closets. 

She makes it to the main office floor and slides under the desk and crawls out the door. 

As she dusts herself off outside she forgets any thoughts of herself having to sneak back in as she takes in the sight of New York at night. 

It's breathtaking. Each building lit up and showering the night in brightness. 

She takes a step forward and breathes it all in. 

Someone catcalls her from a window. She looks up but there's so many at the school that she can't tell who. She ignores it and rolls her eyes. 

-|-

Half an hour later she's at a club, getting absolutely shitfaced and loving it. She's pretty sure she's took some type of drugs but she dosen't care. She's danced with so many people, guys and girls, and probably added twenty people to her phone. She's having so much fun that she dosen't register the time. It's almost 4 am and she has class at 7am. She really dosen't want to pass out in class so she'd better get back. She leaves the club and hails a cab. 

She stops a block away from the school and stumbles back to the front gates. She shimmied over the wall as she taught herself to do in certain situations back in La.Croix and lands on the other side in some bushes. 

She feels the bile rising in her throat and she expels it in the bushes making sure to not get any on herself. 

She stands up wobbly and somehow manages to find a back door. She has to use a bobby pin to pick the lock and groans when she see the multiple flights of stairs. She stars to walk up them and reaches the fourth floor. 

By the time she sneaks back to her room it's nearly 5 am and she'll need to be up in and hour or so. She has to get up earlier to shower and she definitely can't do it now since it's so late. 

She undress and pulls up her hair into a bun and puts on a night shirt. Grabbing a blanket from her bag she sleeps on her bed with no sheets or pillow and falls asleep quicker then she ever has.


	4. 1st day

Her alarm went off the next morning, making Alexandra's head pound and causing her to forcefully pound the snooze button. 

She groaned, the hangover setting in and realized that getting shitfaced on her first day was a terrible idea. Fun at the time, but overall terrible idea.

She got up and got some things to take a shower, since she still smelled of alcohol. Luckily no on was at the bathroom's this early so she had plenty of ideal time. She washed her hair quickly, then showered, scrubbing multiple times to get the stench of whiskey off. 

She wrapped a towel around herself and made her way back to the dorm. She reluctantly put her binder back on from where she ditched it last night. She picked out a simple outfit, dark blue pants and a dark red shirt. She put on her favorite black hoodie and some sunglasses because the hangover made everything look like it was on fire. 

She drank some water from the fridge and her stomach rumbled reminding her that she needed breakfast and more importantly coffee. 

She made her way out of the dorm and done two flights of stairs to the lunch room. There were pop tarts, cereal, toast, bacon, and eggs, pancakes. Amyrhing you could want for breakfast. There was also a coffee maker. "Thank Jesus". 

She went for that first, making a bitter dark coffee that would keep her awake and got started on breakfast while it was being made. She decided on bacon and egged with pancakes. Luckily her mother taught her to cook or she'd be screwed. 

She heard the timer ding and she quickly grabbed her coffee, guzzling nearly half of it. It burned her tongue and she waved it off careful not to scream and alert anyone to her presence. 

She ate in silence, going over her schedule in her mind. She went though her phone and giggles at some of the texts sent to her by random drunk people she had very little memory on. 

She checked her watch, the only piece of 'jewelry' that she could wear publicly. 6:39, it reads. She toys with it anxiously, her nerves about the first day catching up with her. 

"Hey!". 

She jumps, and her headache goes from pounding to booming as if someone's cracking her her skull with a sledgehammer. 

Hercules and Lafayette walk in to the lunchroom, the former bounding with energy. 

"We were wondering where you were". Lafayette says. 

Hercules bounds over to her. "So we're thinking of pulling that prank you talked about later this week-".

Alexandra shushes him by putting a finger to his lips. "Ssssshhh. Mornings are for coffee and contemplation". She takes a sip from her coffee and smiles when Hercules gives her a confused look. "He's hungover dumbass". Lafayette speaks up from where they've grabbed a bag of a chips and a water bottle. Hercules's eyes widen. "Oooooohhh". "Also Alex you didn't tell us you had a girlfriend". Lafayette says, and she nearly chokes on her coffee. She'd forgotten all about last night. "Oh you met...Katie?". 'Katie what kind of name is that?'. Alexandra berates herself. "Met her? I'm pretty sure John wanted to marry her". Hercules says. "And if I swung that way she'd definitely be on my radar". Alex didn't focus on the last comment. She was still reading from what Lafayette. 'John looked like he wanted to marry her? John looked like he wanted to marry me!'.

She tries to nonchalantly drink her coffee while her mind exploded. "Oh. Anything else?". 

"Yeah actually. Where'd you go last night? We checked your room and you were gone". Lafayette pipes up, slightly suspicious. "Oh-uh". Alex stumbles over her words. By some luck, John walks in dressed in wrinkled khakis and a white shirt and blue jacket. "Thank goodness someone made coffee". He says, making a beeline to the coffee machine. "Amen brother". Alex mutters. John turns to her for the first time that day and even in his easily noticed bedhead. She nearly swoons but clears her threat and straightens herself. "Mornin' John". She can feel Lafayette's eyes on her, wanting her to finish answering the question, but she ignores it and sips her coffee. "Do smell something burning?". Hercules asks. "My waffles!". Alex exclaims, setting the coffee down and rushing to the toaster. She grabs the two hot waffles and flings them on a plate before they badly burn her fingers. She grabs the handle of the pan which contain her eggs and pours it in the plate as well. They turn out just right, scrambled and delicious. The boys eye her bacon and she shoos them away. "Vultures. If you wanted breakfast you could've asked". "Aww come on. Your really not going to share?". John questions in a whine. She fidgets, her heart melting. "Ok, yes but don't eat all of my breakfast". Hercules and John grab each of the burnt waffles and she winces as they crunch and scarf them down. She picks at her eggs and a strip of bacon that. Herc and Laf shared the other one. She can feel the hangoverness in her stomach and it leaves her with no appetite so she surrenders her eggs to the boys. A bell rings and her head does as well. "That's the warning bell. We've got ten minutes to get to class". Hercules chided.

She rolls her eyes and stands. "I'm gonna get by stuff. Meet you back here?". 

"Sure". Hercules says. John and Lafayette nod and she leaves the room and climbs to the next floor, unlocked the door and walks into her room. She grabs a binder with some blank paper since she doubts they'd go hard on her the first day. 

She meets the boys at the lunch room as promised and they head off to classes. She shares her first one with Hercules and Lafayette. John heads to the next floor for calculus and she sighs as she follows Hercules and Lafayette to History. 

They chose a seat in the fourth row and she faded out of the conversation. She almost dozes off until she hears a sharp tap on a desk that brings her to attention. 

She looks up and fails at keeping her jaw from falling at the sight of a beautiful lady." I'm your teacher, Ms.Schuyler and I'll be with you this semester to teach you history".

"They allow women to teach here?". She whispers to Lafayette. "Uh, duh. Why?". He whispers back. She suddenly feels sheepish. She hopes he dosen't see her as some sexist person. "I just assumed since girls aren't allowed to go here...".

She trailed off when she noticed the teacher staring at her. "You, the talkative one. Would you like to discuss something?".

Alex shakes her head. 

"See me after class Mr...? ". The teacher trails off asksing her name. 

"Hamilton. Mr. Hamilton". She says, feeling the eyes of the entire class in her. She here's Hercules snicker from his seat next to Lafayette. 

"Well Mr. Hamilton, see me after class". Ms.Schuyler smirks at her and Alex shrinks in her seat. 

Class ends quickly enough and Lafayette and Hercules give her apologetic glances before leaving her alone with their teacher. 

"Look miss, I'm sorry for talking it was just some trivial thing. I promise you I won't do it again-".

"I know your secret". Ms. Schyuler interrupts. 

Alex goes quiet. 

"W-what secret? I don't h-have a secret". She stutters. 

"Look I'm gonna lay my cards on the table". Ms. Schyuler says. "My name is Angelica Schyuler, I'm sure you know of my family name".

Alex nods. The Schyuler company is on of the most richest foundations in the country. Their company does so many things, half of them Alex's has debated to be idiotic but-

"And your a girl. So explain cause I've got all day". Alex freezes. "Ms.Schyuler with all due respect-".

"Don't lie to me girl. And call me Angelica". 

Alex sighs. "Okay. I've dreamed of this school nearly all my life. And then I found out it was an all boys school a few days ago. Which is wierd but the website never mentioned it. So I disguised myself as a boy and I'm determined to graduate".

Angelica nods, processing this." So how do you...". She points to her chest and Alex blushes. "I use a binder. Not all the time just when I'm out and about".

Angelica nods. "So. There's nothing else. You just wanted to go to this school?".

Alex nods. 

Angelica stands up. "Okay then. I won't tell".

Alex grins. "Really? Oh thank you thank you thank you. You have no idea what it's like to be surrounded by boys all day". She moans. 

Angelica snorts. "Don't I? We're the only girls at this school besides secretary Mary at the front desk. Come to my class after school if you ever need to talk. Us girls gotta stick together, right". 

Alex nods and Angelica gives her a note for her next class. "Tell your friends I really tore into ya".

Alex thanks her and leaves the class, walking to her next class, French, which she had with Lafayette.

"How's it go with Ms. Schyuler?". Hercules asks as the trio sits down in the back of the room. 

Alex tried to put on an upset face. "Oh she really laid it in thick. You know how girls are".

Hercules nods in understanding. "They are the worst sometimes".

Alex has to keep herself from snapping at him. 'Add to the memo: boys gossip behind girls backs'. She thinks. 

Class blows by quickly and before she knows it the rest of her classes are done. Chemistry, English, and a lunch break in the middle. She meets up with John before giving an excuse to not hang. 

She goes to the assistant principals office. 

"Excuse me?". She calls out. 

"Come in, come in". A voice calls. She walks in and sees a door that leads to a smaller room. In it is a guy, dressed in dress pants and a striped samon and white shirt, with a lime green tie. 

'He obviously got dressed in the dark'. She thinks to herself. 

"Ah, hello. What can I do for you?". He asks. "I'm Mr. Bello".

She nods. "I heard there was a debate club. I was looking to join"

"Oh, yes. They have a meet tomorrow after school at the lunch room. Your fee to go if you want".

"Thank you". She nods as he waves. She offers a smile and leaves.

"Well that was easy".she says once she's out of the office. 

She walked into someone and they both gal to the ground. "Watch where your going asshole". The person growls at her.

"Sorry. No need to be rude about it". She says, rubbing her head and grabbing her binder. 

"Ugh". The boy scowls at her. He's dressed in a red jacket and black pants and his face seems to be set in a permanent frown. 

"I'm new here. I don't think I've seen you around". She says, holding her hand out to him. He pushes past her. "I don't need any first years messing with me, so just beat it shorty".

She turns red with anger. "Shorty? You don't have to be such a bitch about it. Douche".

He ignores her and stoma away and she glares as he goes. 

"What an asshat". She mutters. 

"Ah, I see you've met he campus jerk, Thomas Jefferson". Johns voice comes from behind her. 

"Ugh. He was awful. We should prank him soon. Extra prom rinds under his bed".

Hercules cheers and the topic of pranks is in the air. She zoned out of it, and finds herself thinking and occasionally glancing stolen looks at her roommate.


	5. Confused discoveries.

The next day she waited after classes patiently in the lunch room, hoping she didn't somehow mix up the time of the debate club meeting. 

"So I said 'no. Your actually not'". A voice said, followed by laughter. A group of boys walked into the room, one clearly stood out as he was in the front of the group. The guys around him laughed, except one and her eyes landed on him.

He stood out more then any of the rest. He had fair skin and wore a red blazer and black pants. He looked fancy but it was probably his normal outfit since he looked so comfortable in it. There was a grin on his face but it seemed more forced then anything. 

He looked away from the main guy talking and stared at her, more curious than anything and at that moment she wanted to kiss him. 

Which was bad because she liked John. 

Right?

"Hey". A voice echoes out to her. 

She turns to the voice and comes face to face with the guy who was at the head of the group. 

"Well well well. Looks like we've got fresh meat. You here to join debate?". The guy asks her. 

She nods. Most of the other guys laugh, all except the boy in the red blazer. She smiles at him, but a frown overtakes it when the loud boy from earlier get some in here face again. 

"If you wanna join debate you've gotta beat me in one. As club president I'm the best of the best. If you can beat me, which I doubt, you can join. If it well...". He makes a thumbs down at her and she rolls her eyes. 

"What's the topic?". Alex's asks. 

He frowns. "I'm betting Thomas. New guys gonna get creamed". A boy whispers from the small crowd of kids. 'Thomas'. 'So that's his name. Wait. Didn't the guys mention a Thomas? Is this the guy we're pranking?' Alex thinks. Arrogant. He totally seems like someone who'd start a prank war. 

"Anyone wanna pick a topic. I don't wanna make it unfair for the new comer". Thomas says. 

The boy in the red blazer speaks up."How about gender equality".

Thomas scowls and Alex can already feel the ignorance coming off him. "Fine. It isn't as if we haven't talked about it enough, Arron".

She grins again.'Arron. His name is Arron'. She thinks giddily. 

Thomas clears his throat." We don't have all day y'know".

She stands on the opposite side of him. He starts speaking. 

"I think gender equality isn't that big a deal. I mean how simple were things when we only had two genders? No there's rallies and shit. Hell we have a horrible orange racist as our president cause he promised people he'd stop it. He won't. It's gone to far. People have died. It was a much better time when everyone liked the right people".

There's a few scattered claps around the room and Alex feels herself bristle defensively. 

She tries to keep her rant short but that s imbecile has to be dealt with. 

"Number one, get your head out of your ass, it's not a hat. Number two, people should be allowed to love whoever they want. Nothing's wrong with that. That should be it. But we have people like you who are stubborn and can't accept change. And your right people have died but it was people like you, people so ignorant that they can't accept that someone love somebody that's not a certain gender. Nothing about that is okay. LGBT have been killed because people aren't willing to change. Things can be different now but there will always be people like you who can't accept that. People will never be safe because they have to hide from people like you. Do you know how many people have been killed or-or killed them selves because someone didn't like that they loved someone of a different gender? Literally thousands. It's not funny. It needs to stop. Nothing is wrong with a boy liking boys, or a girl liking girls. Hell even if you don't know who you like you don't have to choose. There's so many choices that we shouldn't have to fight people to get what we need". Alex is vaguely aware she said we which pretty much puts her to the room by she's on a roll. 

"People need to know their accepted in society. Things are always changing and it won't stop but we can change how people act. We are all humans. That's all that matter. We should all just get along but there'll always be some stubborn headed pig who can accept that". 

She storms out of the room, grabbing her books, and leaving everyone with hanging jaws. 

She storms down the hallway, ignoring the looks from scared students. "I shouldn't have went off like that". She mutters to herself. "But it's true!". The other half of her, more fiery then hell retorted. 

"Wait". A voice. 

She turns and sees Arron rushing after her. She wasn't aware of how fast she'd been storming away.

She stops and waits for him to catch up. He stands slouched next to her, catching his breath. "Jefferson...wanted....me...to...tell....you.....your.....in". He huffs out. 

"In? In what?". She asks confused. 

He smiles at her in a dorky way and she blushes, looking at her feet suddenly, her anger melting away to confusion and bubblyness. 

"Your in the debate club. Jefferson thought you'd make a good advisary. Meetings are Tuesday's and Thursday's after school and- ".

"Ah. Thank you thank you thank you! That is great news!". She hugs him and he looks at her wierdly. "What the hell was that?". He asks her bewildered. 

She pulls away and shuffles her feet."I'm a hugger. Just gotta hug people sometimes. You know how it is". She shrugs. 

He stares at her an eyebrow raised and Alex can practically feel him thinking. "No way...". He murmurs. He grabs her hand and pulls her into a closet. 

He grabs her scrunchie and pulls it out relying eer hair fall to her shoulders. He pulls her hoodie off then her shirt and she allows simply because she can't move. Frozen in shock she watched him stare at the binder she wears for a full five minutes before she pulls her clothes on and runs out of the closet. She dosen't even bother putting her hair tie back in as she rushes away. 

"Wait. Alexander!". She hears Arron's voice call after her. 

He catches up to her easily. "Alex. Alex look at me. What room is yours?".

She struggles in his grip, but he shows no signs of letting go. "What's your dorm room?".

She struggles more but mutters, "213". 

He walks there and she follows. 

He waits for her to unlock the door and she thanks god that John's not there. 

"Okay. Sit please we need to talk". Arron says, sitting on the couch and putting a hand to his head as if HE'S the one going through a crisis. 

"So your a girl... and you somehow got into this school?". 

Alex nods. 

"I'm not gonna turn you in. I wouldn't do that". 

She sighs in relief. Then sways him in the arm. "What the hell! You undressed me in a closet! That was so fucking wrong!". She shouts at him. 

"Well I had to prove my theory. You definitely would have lied if I didn't". He responds calmly. 

She was fire and he was water. Constantly putting out the flame of her anger until she was exhausted." Stay here I'll be right back".

She leaves to her room and changes out of that insufferable binder and into a comfy t-shirt and shorts. 

She walks back into the living room, and scoffs as Arron stares at her. "Quit it Burr". 

His eyes dart away, and she can see the pink on her face and she bets hers matches. She flips in the couch and sighs with relief. "Even though I'm pissed at you I'm kinda relieved someone knows. This is the most comfortable I've been that isn't in my room".

He nods. "How long have you been...". Arron trails off. She shakes her head. "I'm not trans. I'm bi. And this is just to get into the school. It was my dream and this was the only way".

Arron nods once more. "So no one else knows?". Alex shakes her head. "Then I'll your girlfriend". She flushed. "W-what?!". 

"Sorry sorry. I mean you can talk to me about girl stuff. I have five sisters so I'm kinda used to it". She smiles at him and twirls a stray hair around her finger. "Omg. Guess who I totally have a crush on?". She says in a super fake girly girl voice. Arron understands her joke and replies in the same voice. "Omg who?". She flutters her eyelashes at him. "John Laurens". Arron's eyes widen. "Really? Hottie from the chess team?". She sighs dreamily." He's on the chess team? Ugh he so perfect I wanna die". She says in her regular voice. "Yeah. I've met cuter". Arron says. "Who?". "You". He murmurs. She sits up. "Me?". He turns red and stammers. "Well yes. I-i thought you were cute when I first saw you in the debate room. Your debate was really good". She sighs and moves so that she's leaning on his shoulder. "I'm really passionate about the subject if you can't tell". He laughs and she loves the sound more then anything she's heard all week. 'What about John'. She thinks. 'He was cute but did he even like me?'. She looks at Arron.'At least he's here and he knows. John just thinks I'm some dude he's rooming with. Arron is mine for the moment. John can get hit by a truck for all I care'. She starts fixing off and he places an arm around her. She takes it as an invitation and she cuddles up against him more. She vaguely remembers murmuring "I love you, I think". An him responding. "I think I love you too". That was all that mattered. They loved each other possibly. And she hadn't been this comfortable in days so she was going to make it work.


	6. Revelations

When John Laurens arrived at his dorm room that day after class he hadn't expected to find two strangers cuddling asleep on his couch. 

Well one stranger. He recognized the guy as Arron Burr from his math class but the other person was clearly a girl. 

Which made him easily suspicious. Getting a girl in here was hard. He was impressed that Alexander had managed to do so his first night.

He coughed loudly and Arron woke up, his eyes immediately landing on John then going down to the girl in his lap. "Shit". He mutters. 

He shakes the girls shoulder and she curls into him more. "Wake up!". He whispers at her. She blinks her eyes at him and stretched, waking up. She looks at John and freezes. She turns away and looks at her lap. 

"Who are you?". John asks her. 

Arron gets in front of her. "We're Alex's friends. He said we could come over. I hope that's okay. You must be John. Alex talks about you a lot".

The girl nudges him and he hushes.

"We should probably wait in his room". The girl says quietly and Arron nods. He takes her hand and leads her out of the room. John watched them go. 

-|-

He sat down with a coffee and contemplated what he had seen moments earlier. 

"Was that Alexander's girlfriend". He had been asking himself that question the whole way to the lunch room and back and now he voiced it aloud. 

He couldn't hear any noises coming from the room. Maybe they fell asleep again. He had texted Alex multiple times but no response. 

-|-

"What are we gonna do about John? What if he finds out-". Arron shushed her. "He won't. We'll hide it". He rubs her hair soothingly and she sighs and leans against him. 

"What are we going to do?". When murmurs into his chest. He sighs. "I dunno. Bet I'm not letting you get kicked out". Arron promises

They fall into a peaceful sleep.

-|-

John dosen't hear anymore talking so he eases away from the door. He can't make much of the conversation as he sits in the couch dissecting it. He texts Lafayette, hoping the Frenchman would have something insightful to say. 

Laurens.J: hey

Laf-a-lot:hey. What is up?

Laurens.J: so Alex has two people over at our dorm

Laf-a-lot: so?

Laurens.J: one of theme a girl. How'd he get a girl in here. Plus they cuddled on the couch. 

Laf-a-lot:ami. That is strange. But is it that weird? He had that cute girl there last time

Laurens.J: it's not the same girl. 

Laf-a-lot: maybe sir Alex is as you say, a player?

Laurens.J: Burr is with her. 

Laf-a-lot: Arron Burr. The smart guy from history?

Laurens.J: yep. The were canoodling on my couch.

Laf-a-lot: burn it. No couch should be canoodled on by someone other then the owner. 

Laurens.J: can you come over?

Laf-a-lot: sure. 

Laf-a-lot:....

Laf-a-lot: they are not still canoodling?

Laurens.J: NO!!! They aren't still canoodling. I would have barfed by now bleh

Laf-a-lot: lol. Okay. I am on the way

John sighed and melted into the couch. He felt his eyes droop and he decided to take a quick nap until Lafayette got there. 

-|-

"Okay. He's asleep. You gotta go". Alex urges. She's changing back into Alexander mode and Arron blushes as he faces the wall. 

"Why?". 

She sighs dramatically and looks at him as though the answer is perfectly clear. "Because he's inviting Laf over and I should be here to derail the conversation of us being here".

"We didn't even get to third base". Arron jokes. She punches him in the arm. "Kidding kidding". He hold up his arms in surrender. 

She leans forward and kisses him and he kisses back. She feels his fingers slip in her shirt and she pushes back playfully and taps his nose. "Your still not getting to third base". 

He laughs and she hushed him. "How do I look?". 

She's in jeans, a black t-shirt with some band he dosen't know and a blue jacket hanging loosely from her shoulder. Her hair was in a messy guys ponytail and her binder was on once more. She looked like a regular guy. 

"Beautiful". He says instead me she blushes at him. "Now to get out of here". She says. She grabs his hand and leads him out of the room and down the hallway. She stands with him outside the door and knows she can't kiss him goodbye with the people around. She squeezes his hand and he grins at her. Arron slips away around a corner and she stares after him until he's out of sight. She renters the dorm room and looks at John. He's asleep, a mug of coffee sitting unbalanced on his lap easily about so slip from his hands. 

She grabs it and he turns away and curls into the arm of the couch. He murmurs something she can't understand. 

She sighs quietly and sits gently on the couch. She dosen't know what to do. She still loves John. But Arron is actually here. He loves her and she loves him. She thinks at least. But when she looks at John and sees his curly hair she dreams of pushing it out of his eyes and kissing him. She dreams of waking in bed with him. Marrying and having a family. She dreams of it. 

But now she dreamed of her and Arron as well. Being together. He knows her secret and he accepts it. She could ask for nothing more but...

She looks at John who snores quietly. She loves him. In the bottom of her soul she can feel her heartstrings nearly being yanked out of their sockets. For him she yearns. And nothing would change it. Not even all of Arron's love for her and hers for him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Alexandra sat in the couch with John, nearly falling asleep herself, the events of the day easily tiring herself out. 

She awakens to their door opening and she panics slightly noting that it wasn't locked. Lafayette walks into her line of vision and she relaxes. 

She sits up and they look over at John, who slumbers on, his quiet snores the only sound in the room. 

Lafayette shakes him and he blinks an eye open. "Huh?". He grumbles. Probably deep in sleep. 

"I'm here". Lafayette,says, doing Jazz hands and making Alex and John laugh.

Lafayette sits down. "So, Mon Ami. What did you call me here to talk about".

John looks at me. "Well Alex had some guests over so I think we need a fair judge to govern some rules".

"Guests?". Alex asks, acting surprised. "What do you mean?". She feigns ignorance. 

"A girl and some guy were snuggling on our couch. How'd a girl even get in here?". John says puzzled. 

"Oh. Sorry they were old friends. I invited them. Are they still here?". 

"No. I think they left. I saw something when I was falling asleep leaving so I assume they left".

Alex blushes. He had seen them. He hadn't mentioned one of them was Burr yet. "What kind of rules do you want? No girls allowed. I'll totally leave a sock on the door or something". She tries to joke with crude guy humor.

Lafayette actually laughs. 

John wears a smile though she can tell it dosen't reach his eyes. 

The three talk for a while coming to agreements. 

1) ask before inviting someone over unless its a mutual friend-laf, or Herc-. 2) if you invite a girl give a notice 3) try not to have sex. No one wants to be sex-iled. (Though that would be easy since there was a lack of girls at the school. Besides her)

The agreement left them with red faces, Al d because this was about her in a way and John because talking about sex was uncomfortable in any circumstances.a

Lafayette stayed for dinner which was Chinese takeout and all three played a game. It was some shooter game and she had no idea how to play but it was fun. 

Lafayette excused themself since curfew was coming up. They left and Alex turned in early hoping to avoid any awkward conversation with John about what happened earlier. 

She sighed in relief and flopped in her bed after removing her binder. Thank god tomorrow was a student holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry his chapter was so short. But does it really matter when I'm working on the next one right now? Any suggestions are welcome I'm not a grammar hater. Just comment,kudos, or subscribe! Thanks.


	8. The one with the Student holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch that friends reference in the title? Cause kudos if you did! 
> 
> So student holidays are what I live for. I had one recently and thought what would happen if Alex had one. She'd probably spend it writing. But then what? That's pretty much the best way for me to be plain this chapter. Hope you like it! Jump in!

A knock at the door brought her to her senses. Alex looked up from her laptop, her back cracking and she winced. Sitting hunched so long had hurt. She rubbed her back and turned to the door. "Yes?". Her voice automatically deepening as it did when she talked. 

"Good your awake. Want breakfast? I've heard you typing for hours. Must be famished". Johns voice floated through the door for her and she smiled. She'd dreamed of a John last night before she woke up and her mind floated to Arron. She loved him as well. 

Enough.

She was tired of dealing with this. Arron wasn't here right now, John was. And as long as she didn't think about it she could pretend that John was her only crush and that they lived a domestic life. 

She saved the work on her laptop I and looked at her binder, dreading to put it on when she didn't have any school things to do or any classes to go to. 

"I wonder....". She mumbled aloud, trailing off. 

She slipped on her tightest old bra and a baggy hoodie and padded sweatpants. She walked into the 'kitchen' which was mostly a small fridge and a microwave balanced on the counter with some cabinets attached to the wall. It wasn't much and nothing really separated it from the living room except the counter.

John looked up at her as she entered the room but didn't say anything of her appearance. She took it as an invitation to keep going. She walked over and grabbed a plastic plate and filled it with pancake, eggs, and bacon. 

She smiled and sat next to him on the couch. They watched tv in a comfortable silence. She realizes that she'd like to always be this comfortable around John instead of acting like someone she wasn't.

She sighed audibly. John turned to her." What?". She turns to face him. "John I have to tell you something".


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reveal? Will Alex finally reveal her secret to John or will she keep it longer. Stay tuned for this thing that's why really from a Hannah Montana episode like all double life fics. 
> 
> //////////(((((((((())))))))!!!!!!!!!!;;;;;;;$$&&

"John I have to tell you something". 

"What?". John says, sensing the seriousness of the situation.

Alex took a deep breath. "What if I told you Laf was a girl?". What? Those were not the words she wanted to come out of her mouth.

John laughed, the tension leaving his shoulders. "I'm pretty sure I'd know if one of my best friends was a girl".

"But say you didn't. Would you still be friends with Laf?". Alex pushes. 

"Of course. He's my friend. But Laf's not a girl".

"It's a hypothetical". 

"What about Herc?".

John turns to her. "What about Herc?".

Alex clears her through." What if Hercules was a girl?"

"I doubt he is, but if any of my friends were girls I'd be fine with it. We'd still be friends".

"Even me?". Alex asked hopefully. 

"Yeah. Your part of the group. Dosen't change who you are". John shrugs. 

"John. I have to show you something".

John looks at her funny. "Are you sure your okay Alex. You seem weird today".

"I'll be right back".

-|-

She takes deep breaths as she exits her room. She's dressed in her most sparkly pink skirt which barely reaches her knees and a white tank top with a denim jacket. Her make up was on point, pink eyeshadow and lipstick. Her blush was applied lightly but made her cheeks more smooth and her hair had been curled at the edges with a white headband on. Her shoes were blue flats and she had put on her normal bra that made her look feminine. 

She looked hopeful but sexy as she walked around the corner and faced John. Go big or go home right?

John dropped his plate. And his fork. And his jaw. 

"Who are you?". He stuttered. Alex tried to not roll her eyes. 

"It's me Alex". 

"But, Alex is a dude".

She scoffed. "John it's me. I had to tell you it was driving me crazy!". She plopped next to him in the couch. 

He stared at her

"I had to tell you". She repeats."I've been uncomfortable hiding it. I might tell Laf and Herc too but it depends on what you think cause your my roomie and I don't wanna get kicked out cause this is my dream school. So please don't tell the dean!". She begged. 

John looked at her. Them blinked a couple times as he processed this. 

"Your still Alex".

She looks up at him. 

John squares his shoulders. "Your still my friend. Like I said. This dosen't really change things. Now you can be comfortable here. And I won't tell".

Alex sighed in relief, her eyes filling with tears of happiness. "Really?". John nodded. She threw her arms around him in a hug and sobbed into his shoulder. "Keeping this pent-up was terrible. I felt like I was going to explode". She murmurs into his shoulder. 

"Who else knows?". John asks. 

Alex leans back. "Arron. Burr. You caught us on the couch the other day".

A look of realization shone in John's eyes. "So that girl was- of course. Are you two a thing?".

"Not officially". Alex twiddled with her thumbs. John senses this was an touchy subject. 

"There's been enough drama this morning. Wanna binge watch Netflix?".

Alex giggled. "I thought you'd never ask. Let me change first".

She left to into comfy clothes. No bra just a big t-shirt and sweatpants. 

John tries to not glance at her and she smiles. "It's fine John. You can look. Just try not to stare". He looks up and down at her and smiles. "You look good in sweatpants".

She laughs, plunking down next to him. "Doesn't everyone?".

"Definitely not". John chuckles. "Now what should we watch?".

"Have you seen stranger things?". Alex questions. 

John shook his head. Alex gasped shocked. "We are fixing that right now". 

-|-prologue for chapter. 

Things I imagine would happen if I wasn't tired and felt like writing more. 

"Not Barb!".

"Yes Barb. RIP".  
•  
"So wait the upside down is a parallel world?". 

"When you say it like that it sounds confusing".

•  
"What the fuck is that thing!".

"It's the demigorgon!".

•  
So is Nancy cheating on Steve?".

"Technically no but Steves a douche so who cares".

•  
"Damn! Go Elle. Can't believe she broke that kids arm with a flick of the wrist".

•  
"Where the hell did Elle go?".

"No clue".

"When's season 2?".

"October".

"WHAT!".  
•  
That is all see you next chapter


End file.
